Chapter Ten
Return to Chapter Nine Back in his bedroom at home, Alex is awoken by Joey jumping on his bed in excitement. They explain what happened in their shared dream to Dan and agree not to tell Nicole about it. Later that day Mrs. Carter helps Dan find the other Books of Dreamland and talks with Alex about the sword necklace that she took from him when he was twelve. That night Joey is ready to hang out with Alex again but he apologizes that he won't be able to because of his important quest. Dan agrees that it is too dangerous but Joey argues that he can do lots of stuff in Dreamland while Alex can't even fly. Alex agrees to think about it and they both go to sleep. Alex enters Dreamland alone to see that Joey got their first and was already talking to Nastajia. She gave him a ring that will allow him to meet with any royal family in Dreamland in case of emergencies. She then gives him the special task of making sure the fairies can take care of the pirates while her and Alex leave, and offers the armies of Ashendel if Grandpa Pistacio needs them. One their way to the airship, Felicity explains to Kiwi that the children remind her of a friend she had when she was younger that stopped coming to Dreamland. Paddington has a little trouble boarding the ship due to his weight but is able to climb into the center and balance it out after some difficulty. With everyone on board they set sail and head north towards Aethos where Nastajia hopes that Orion will be able to help Alex learn to fly again. Alex asks Nastajia to lighten up on Felicity, but she responds that she has too much responsibility to take anything as lightly as Alex does. Nastajia claims Alex doesn't know anything about her anymore and he agrees but explains that he wants to know more. He then mentions the day they had a picnic in the garden of the elven castle and how great her parents were. He explains that he knows how much she misses them and suggests that her friends can be her family until they are found. She wants to have people to care about but is worried because they always leave her and she begins to walk away. Then she turns and begs Alex not to wake up until she finishes saying something. She explains that having Alex back reminds her of a better time and she wants to go back to how she felt before losing him and her parents. She wants to place the last of her faith in Alex and know that he will never leave her. He promises that he won't, and they lean together to finally kiss. Nastajia is glad to have Alex back and reaffirms her commitment to never give up on looking for her parents. Alex says that it is good to see her smile again using Staj, the nickname she doesn't like, then he mentions the naming of the Cyclops Islands to her. At the other side of the ship, Kiwi is thrilled that they finally got together while Felicity thinks that Alex could do much better. The happiness is soon interrupted as nightmare beasts come swooping out of the sky to attack the airship. Alex draws his sword while Nastajia draws her bow and they get to work on defending themselves. Elsewhere Paddington crushes opponents within reach, while Kiwi fires her magic at others, and Felicity attacks hand to hand. Experience is making them better fighters and the nightmare beasts are quickly dispatched. Unfortunately that is when Nicodemus lands on the edge of the ship and greet Nastajia. She fires an arrow at him in response but he is able to catch and destroy it. Nicodemus demands the sword and the amulet if any of them want to live. Nastajia asks why she should obey him and he explains that the beasts they just killed were the scouting party. He then turns to reveal the army of nightmare beasts flying towards the ship. :Continue to Chapter Eleven Category:Chapters